


better places

by folkvangr (lusteralliance)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chrobin - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Memories, Sleep, Touch-Starved, i think, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusteralliance/pseuds/folkvangr
Summary: chrom cleared his throat. “there are better places to—”“chrom,please!i’m tired!”“let me take you to your bedroom, at least!”robin shook his head, feeling dirt scrape against his scalp as he did so. “grass is nicer. leave me ‘lone.”(there are better places to fall in love than on the ground)
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	better places

“mm...five more minutes…”

robin wrinkled his nose when chrom took his wrist and pulled it gently to urge the sleepy tactician out of the grass.

“don’t make me say it.”

“no...just...wait…” robin grumbled and kicked at the soil until chrom let go, then turned indignantly on his side and buried his face into the fragrant grass.

chrom cleared his throat. “there are better places to—”

“chrom, _please!_ i’m tired!”

“let me take you to your bedroom, at least!”

robin shook his head, feeling dirt scrape against his scalp as he did so. “grass is nicer. leave me ‘lone.”

chrom sighed heavily, and robin flinched and pried open his exhausted eyes as the prince of ylisse flopped down into the grass with him, lying on his side with his arms folded. his blue eyes were unamused, but there was a telltale smile on his face.

“it’s itchy,” chrom pointed out.

“that’s because you’re practically naked,” robin replied into the grass. chrom gasped with insult, shifting so his cape wrapped around his branded shoulder.

“i am not. take that back.”

robin laughed, closing his eyes again. “mm-mm.”

“hey!” chrom lightly prodded robin’s shoulder, and robin glared through half-lidded eyes again. “don’t be mean!”

the prince’s cheeks were puffed out in exaggerated hurt, his head resting at an odd angle. his broad shoulders prevented him from lying directly on his side like robin, and instead had chrom awkwardly half on his back; his deep blue eyes seemed to melt into the clear sky behind him, and robin found himself staring.

“...robin?”

robin’s face was warm. he pulled his hood quickly over his head, mumbling an excuse, and curled up in an embarrassed ball in the grass.

“going to sleep again?” robin heard rustling as chrom moved about. “fine, i’ll give it a try, too. wouldn’t hurt to see what it’s like.”

by the time robin had gathered enough of his wits to peek out from under his hood, chrom’s eyes were peacefully closed, and his breathing was calm and even. the plegian tactician hesitated, then reached out and crossed the small space between him and the prince and touched chrom’s cheek.

he was warm, and his skin was smooth. robin shifted a little closer, absorbed in the pleasant sensation of the ylissean’s warmth, and tangibility. it seemed to robin that things he sought—ideas just out of reach, an end to the war, a life of lost memories—they all eluded his grasp, and danced in the echoing hollow of his head, reverberating not as words but as muffled somethings that he just couldn’t place.

chrom was different, because unlike robin’s memories, he was there. his face—and lissa’s, of course—was the first that robin saw. it was the first drop in a sea of new experiences, filling the basin of what should have been, what must have been.

chrom was first. 

robin’s fingers slipped down to chrom’s chin, then onto the ground, and he grabbed onto a handful of tall grass and held onto it tightly. then, to his horror, the prince opened his eyes and smiled.

“did you really think i was asleep?”

robin squeezed his own eyes shut, finding them teary and stinging with emotion. “no,” he lied faintly. his voice was shaking.

“really? would you have done...that...if i was awake?”

robin cursed under his breath when a tear made a chilled trail down his face, and chrom took in a sharp breath when he saw it.

“robin…!”

“i’m sorry,” robin croaked, hiding his face in the crook of his sleeve. “i’m sorry…”

“no, don’t...sorry for what?” chrom placed a careful hand upon robin’s, and robin shook his head.

“for touching you. that way.”

chrom said nothing, and then he lifted his hand off of robin’s. the tactician felt his lip tremble, and he squeezed his hands into fists, overwhelmed with shame. he had overstepped his boundaries; not just with anyone, but with the leader of the militia robin was a part of, and the prince of this country. 

he opened his eyes in the dark of his hood when he felt a warm palm rest on his face. and a low voice, murmuring, “robin, look at me.”

robin looked. chrom’s blue eyes were soft and patient. 

“what’s wrong?” he asked.

robin allowed himself to indulge in chrom, just for a little while; his watery gaze took in his figure lying just inches away, and his skin took in his warmth. 

“...i was thinking,” robin whispered, “about my memories.”

chrom nodded slowly, his dark hair shifting in the grass as he did so.

“and...and how i had none, before you.” robin swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and he made a strangled gasping sound when chrom’s thumb brushed gently across his cheek. “you...you were my first memory. the first thing i ever knew.”

the corner of chrom’s mouth lifted up in a little smile, and robin unclenched his fists, resting one of his hands in the nook of chrom’s wrist. even here, he was warm.

“and sometimes, i have these...these dreams, of things that i’m not sure have ever happened. or will ever happen. and they scare me.” robin slipped his fingers in between chrom’s, and held onto him tightly. “i dream about you, too. and knowing that you’re real, that you’re here with me…”

his vision blurred, and tears pooled on his lashes; he shook his head again instead of speaking, and chrom squeezed his hand.

“of course i’m here with you...there’s nowhere else i’d rather be, robin.” robin felt his tears drip into the grass, and the two of them lay together in silence, save for the tactician’s soft sniffling. if one tried to kiss the other, neither knew. they looked into each other’s eyes until robin calmed, and chrom smiled first. robin smiled soon after.

“i’ll leave you be. you must still be tired.” the prince got to his feet, but robin held tightly onto his hand, pulling him back down.

“chrom…! surely you…”

chrom tipped his head to the side in confusion. robin bit his lip, then let go of his hand.

“never mind.”

“...i’ll stay,” chrom murmured, after a moment of contemplative silence. he lay back down, and robin relaxed at the warm fingers that laced together with his own in the tall grass. an arm gently slipped under his head to support him, and for only a heartbeat, robin felt chrom’s forehead brush against his own.

“i’ll stay here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> even robin calling chrom out for only having one sleeve smh


End file.
